The Infected King
The Infected King is the sixth and final level in Quarantine Isles. Overview This level introduces Big Sal for the first time. The boss (Big Sal) spawns soon after the beginning of the level. There are four Camelles in the enemy base. One will spawn for every 20% of the base health taken away. Taking too long causes Ms. Sign to appear. Strategies This stage can be cheesed easily with the right cats (Cat Jobs, Mighty Bomburr, Kubilan Pasalan, Piledriver Cat), even in 3 stars, but it is very hard otherwise, as you don't just need to deal with Sal but also with 4 Camelles. Metal Macho is very useful for the Camelle part, as it can keep her perfectly stalled just in time for the next one, even in 3 star. Otherwise, one or two decent health meatshields can stall each Camelle just fine. Use tanky damage dealers like Jamiera to chip each Camelle slowly and finish the level. For the part with Big Sal, there are many possible strategies: Strategy 1 Lineup: Mohawk Cat, Macho Legs Cat, Crazed Gross Cat, Crazed Dragon Cat, King Dragon Cat, Maglev Cat, Jameira Cat, Crazed Titan Cat, Awakened Bahamut, Waitress Cat. Items: Sniper and Rich Cat recommended Battle: If you are using Sniper Cat, turn him off. Spawn Maglev when Big Sal spawns. It will force him to burrow twice. After he burrows, Spawn Macho Legs, Gross, and both Dragons, as well as Maglev. Repeat this combo, then spawn Bahamut and Waitress when Big Sal begins his attack on the base. Use the Cat Cannon(or turn on Sniper Cat) to let him get an extra hit on Sal. Waitress Cat should then finish off Big Sal. After that, use both Titans, Bahamut, and Maglev to kill the Camelles. Make sure to not do too much damage, or the Camelles will stack. This strategy requires specific levels and specific amount of damage done. Refer to the first walkthrough video for the full specification on how many units and when to spawn them. Strategy 2 Lineup: attack up combos, Crazed Wall, Crazed Gross Cat, Crazed Dragon Cat, King Dragon Cat, Maglev Cat, Awakened Bahamut. Use Manic Eraser and Dragon if you have them. Rich Cat will likely be needed here to maximize the spammability of the cats. The extra attack works extremely well, as it decreases Big Sal's effective health into 83% of his usual health. Sniper could also help move Sal back a little to buy some time. Battle: When starting the level off, immediately spawn your Crazed Wall/Manic Eraser. Big Sal, as a boss, has the characteristic to always start off with an attack animation when spawning if there is an enemy in his range. From the entire lineup, only Wall Cat gets outranged by Big Sal and enters his attack range, so this would help stalling Sal for a good few seconds by making him do his attack animation before moving and starts burrowing. Start spawning your ranged attackers, and do not spawn Wall anymore, and do not spawn Bahamut. Remember to only spawn dual dragon and c.gross, and spawn them at the same time. They all have the same movement speed, so they can all sync up together when spawned together. They will all be able to land two hits before Sal bumps into one of them and burrows. C.Gross have a longer recharge time, so there may be several ocassions where you would want to spawn dual dragons only instead of waiting for all three. Everytime Sal gets close to the ranged cats, spawn Maglev quick enough so that he can hit Sal before burying, but late enough so that the ranged cats can hit Sal twice before burying. Try to save your Cat Cannon for his second life for this entire run. When timed correctly, Maglev will hit Sal TWICE. '''This means that Sal will also burrow twice. Time your cats correctly and mind the fact that Sal will burrow for a second time so that your next ranged stack will not miss him. If the whole process is done correctly, you should be able to kill Sal off before he gets near the base without Bahamut. For his second life, do the same thing, but once he gets very close to the base but not close enough to do his attack animation, spawn a wall to make him burrow and spawn Awakened Bahamut right when he is the middle of burrowing animation. This would cause him to take one hit from Bahamut, and then resurface right before Bahamut's next hit, getting hit the second time. As he is in the near-end of his attack animation, use the Cat Cannon to reset his animation, allowing Bahamut to do another hit. With enough damage from Bahamut and the other cats that you brought out, you should be able to kill the weakened Big Sal. '''Strategy 3 (up to 4 stars) This strat involves using Lumbercat to permafreeze Big Sal. Also bring as many freeze up/research combos as you can and a zombie killer that deals decent damage (Li'l Flying Cat) who helps to kill Big Sal faster once you have a decent stack. True Form is highly recommended as it doubles Lumbercat's freeze duration and makes this strat much much easier. Holy Valkyrie Cat is optional, she can help but risks Big Sal reviving and ruining the run. If you have Poseidon, he can be extremely useful for this strategy in 1-3 stars. The goal is to keep Big Sal frozen long enough to kill him, before he completes his attack animation. This strat requires luck and will likely take multiple attempts. Wait for Big Sal to approach your base, building up your money as much as possible. When he is close enough that he will not burrow, send out Lumbercat and your zombie killers. If possible you want to freeze him before he is close enough to attack, increasing your time to work with. Cat Cannon or Holy Blast can be used to interrupt his first attack as well. Keep deploying your units until you get a zombie kill, and finish off the Camelles normally. Strategy 4 (cheese) * Using [[Freshman Cat Jobs (Super Rare Cat)|'Freshman/Professor Cat Jobs']] you can weaken Big Sal to the point that he does only 2400 damage to the base, giving you plenty of time to kill him. Zombie Killers should be used to prevent Big Sal reviving and Cat Jobs walking past him. Do note that even with the Antimatter Fruit treasure maxed out, Cat Jobs will not be able to permaweaken Big Sal, meaning that there is a tiny window of opportunity for him to one hit your base. This can be prevented by bringing along a Weaken Effect Up (M) combo and a Weaken Effect Up (Sm). * Using [[Kubiluga (Uber Rare Cat)|'Kubilan']], Piledriver or Bomburr you can constantly knock the boss back, especially with the help of KB up combos, so all you have to do is wait for Sal to be super close to the base, summon your chosen unit and watch as they keep the boss away from the base. ** With Bomburr, let him solo the stage. ** With Piledriver, add Polevaulters (NO TRUE FORM!) '''and eventual zombie killer ubers with slow speed and long range, so they don't get too close. ** With '''Kubilan, you have to use ubers such as Ragnarock or Tigerclaw to hopefully hit the boss, as Kubi's slow attacks do not allow the use of shorter ranged units, as well as giving a (neglegible) chance to not zombie kill Sal and likely lose. Strategy 5 (Ft. Warlock and Pierre) Lineup: Unit Defense Up (M) combo such as Team of Two or Eye of the Storm, Metal Macho (20), Maglev Cat (30), Jamiera Cat (>20+40), Manic Jamiera Cat (>20), Warlock and Pierre (30). Battle: Wait for Big Sal to appear then place Jamiera, Metal Macho, and Maglev. Let them begin damaging the base. Once you have enough money, use Warlock and Pierre followed by Manic Titan as soon as you get the chance. Once Warlock and Pierre is about to attack the base, use the Cat Cannon. If done correctly, the two Camelles that would spawn should be knocked out of range of hitting Warlock and Pierre. When W&P hit the base the second time, he will be knocked back once by the next set of Camelles that spawn, but should be able to be tanked for by Manic Jamiera as soon as your other frontliners get knocked back assuming you timed it right and deliver the finishing hit on the base. It is essential that two Camelle spawn upon W&P's first hit, and that they do not hit him. Otherwise, he will die before the base is able to be destroyed. To know you've done it right, the base should be at around 170000 or 160000 health when W&P arrive. Walkthrough Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/stage/s0034.html Category:Sub-chapter 35 Levels Category:Legend Story Levels